Over You
by Clueless-Little-Muffin
Summary: "It was no use trying to deny it anymore, she had loved him. It was the reason she had bailed him out of so many of his screw-ups and willingly put her career on the line for him. But now that it was all over, Lisbon was honestly surprised, and a little disgusted, that she had let him play his mind games with her." Jane/Lisbon-ish Songfic for Daughtry's 'Over You.'


**A/N**

**Warning: This does not have a happy ending. Sadface. ****It's my first time trying to write angst, please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist!**

* * *

**Over You**

_Now that it's all said and done,__  
__I can't believe you were the one__  
__To build me up and tear me down,__  
__Like an old abandoned house._

It had been a couple months since Jane had returned from his stint in Vegas, and even though Lisbon had gradually forgiven him, thinking about it and seeing him everyday still hurt.

Hurt so much she had resorted go getting drunk in some dingy old bar. She sighed and held the glass of scotch up to her forehead.

It was no use trying to deny it anymore, she had loved him. It was the reason she had bailed him out of so many of his screw-ups and willingly put her career on the line for him. But now that it was all over, Lisbon was honestly surprised, and a little disgusted, that she had let him play his mind games with her

_What you said when you left__  
__Just left me cold and out of breath.__  
__I fell too far, was in way too deep.__  
__Guess I let you get the best of me.__  
_  
"You're sweet." He had said before the elevator's door closed. She had been terrified. Chilled to the bone, really.

What if decided to commit suicide? Chasing after Red John while in the state he was in could be dangerous too.

Lisbon knew she had fallen too far when she started calling him day after day. Why had she let him get the best of her? She was in too deep.  
_  
__Well, I never saw it coming.__  
__I should've started running__  
__A long, long time ago.__  
__And I never thought I'd doubt you,__  
__I'm better off without you__  
__More than you, more than you know._

Lisbon rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. After the trust fall they did she had honestly tried to trust him more. And when Jane promised he'd always be there for her, always save her, she was gone.

The years after that had been difficult for both of them, what with her reuniting with Greg, finding out her baby brother was a bounty hunter, and him and the belladonna tea and the birth of Rigsby's son bringing back hurtful memories, but she had thought they were stronger than all of that.

Which is why she never saw his breakdown coming, despite it being a huge lie. She should have nipped her feelings in the bud as soon as they had blossomed. She scowled at her reflection in her drink. _Idiot.__  
_  
_I'm slowly getting closure.__  
__I guess it's really over.__  
__I'm finally getting better.__  
__And now I'm picking up the pieces._

After the most recent failed attempt at catching Red John, she had slowly come to terms with the fact that Jane must have felt absolutely _nothing_ for her in the first place.

The realization didn't hurt as much as she expected it too, instead it was like finding the missing piece of a puzzle. Lisbon was more embarrassed than anything, but now she could finally begin healing.

_I'm spending all of these years__  
__Putting my heart back together.__  
__'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,__  
__I got over you._

When he left her in the church alone that day she had to squeeze her eyes shut and clench her jaw to avoid bursting into uncontrollable sobs. She had thought she'd never be able to recover from pain like that, but it turned out Lisbon was wrong again.

Later that night as she laid in bed staring at the ceiling she realized she was over him. She didn't hate him, but she didn't love him anymore either... The only thing she felt was sad resignation and hurt.

He'd never feel anything for her, and she could use that knowledge to stop hoping and start putting her heart back together.

_You took a hammer to these walls,__  
__Dragged the memories down the hall,__  
__Packed your bags and walked away.__  
__There was nothing I could say._

When he'd first came to work at the CBI, it hasn't taken a Jane any effort to destroy the walls she had built up for herself. Then later, when they had built a mutual respect for one another, Lisbon had willing told him her secrets. The drunk driver, her abusive and drunken father, trying to raise her brothers alone. All of it.

Then it turned out to be a lie.

He'd left her staring at the elevator doors, speechless.

_And when you slammed the front door shut,__  
__A lot of others opened up,__  
__So did my eyes so I could see__  
__That you never were the best for me.__  
_  
Jane had tried apologizing to her again, and when she feigned ignorance, saying that she was fine and had forgiven him ages ago, he had thrown her feelings for him back in her face in front of her team.

Lisbon had lectured him on professional boundaries and all the usual crap until he had finally riled her up enough for her to admit her feelings and that she had gotten over him all in one breath.

Then she stormed into her office and began filling out the resignation forms she had hidden in her desk for weeks.

_'__Cause I got over you.__  
__Well I got over you.__  
__I got over you.__  
__'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,__  
__I got over you.  
_

* * *

__**A/N 2**

**I know it's short, but like I said it's just an attempt at writing angst, really just me practicing. I know I have a lot of things to work on with my writing and I would appreciate some constructive criticism. Telling me my stories suck doesn't help me improve! Please and thank you! Xxx**


End file.
